Jingle Bells
by MizzzInfamous
Summary: Ray only wants one thing for Christmas RayxBryan
1. Chapter 1

I'm aware that this is way out of season but I really wanted to write a Christmas fic.

Discalaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its charaters.

Chapter 1

12 Headaches Starting

"Jingle Bells, bat man smells, Robin laid an egg..."

Come on guys get original. God why the hell did I agree to this. Another item to the list of idiotic things Ray has done. I think this goes right above listening to Tyson giving the team directions in Russia. What did I agree to, you ask? Staying at the dojo for Christmas. Tyson invited the team to stay for Christmas. Max and Daichi automatically said yes.

Does Daichi even have a home? I mean seriously he's always at Tyson's. The kids like Max and Tyson combined. Loper, Hyper and loud, the best of both worlds...for a headaches. I have already gone through a bottle of aspirin already and it's only been a week.

Kenny and Hilary only said yes, I'm pretty sure, to try and prevent the atomic bomb that would probably be set off with the three of them together. Of course I said yes or I wouldn't be here. I have no idea why Kai agreed. Probably cause he's never around anyway. I'm actually glad that he decided to stay. He can stop the atomic bomb better than anyone else. The last piece of sanity that the dojo has.

This is going to be a long vacation. Tyson and Max have already sung the same song for about three hours. They combined all the Christmas Carols into one tune and it hasn't stop since. They don't even stop to agree on what songs next. I believe there something more than meets the eye going on. Anything can happen in this dojo. Oh god, Daichi looks like he's about to join in. Kenny has official gave himself a concussion by banging his head on the wall and Hilary is about go to the hospital for popping veins. Kai has disappeared into the world outside the dojo. I believed I heard him muttering something about going for a run.

I don't think he is in to the Christmas spirit. All this Christmas "cheer" is getting to him. I don't mean in the "Let's sing Christmas carols till our throats are sore "I mean in the "if you don't shut the hell up, I'm going to hang from the roof with Christmas garland" kind of way.

"FALALALALALALALALLALALALALLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Oh my god my eardrums. What a great way to start the holidays. Thanks for the presents Tyson. Two broken eardrums and one splitting headache. How can I ever repay you? I'm in the kitchen so I can't really image what it's like being in the same room as Mr. Sinatra over there. I have to admit though that I'm slightly impressed that he can hold such an out of tune note for so long.

The way I'm talking you must think I hate Christmas. That is definitely not the case. I'm all over the season. Presents, Christmas decoration, Santa... Okay not the last one but you get my point. I just have something against the butchering of innocent Christmas carols. What have 

they ever done to Tyson? Tyson is lucky he has a career in Beyblading because he's never getting in the spotlight for his singing talent. Using talent loosely of course.

"SHUT UP"

Apparently Kai just got back from his little run. Striding right past without a second glance back, he successfully stopped the madness. Thank god there is a normal person in this dojo. Hilary and Kenny do not count as normal. Hilary needs anger management courses and Kenny's best friend is a computer. Need I say more?

"WE SHOULD GET A CHRISTMAS TREE!!"

WHAT!! Oh please, be joshing me. Not a Christmas tree. The things are way too expensive, too much work, and are messy. 20 bucks that I have to take down the tree all by myself. Actually I bet half way through decorating it, the three stooges will get bored and I will be left with all the work. I hate decorating Christmas trees. Those needles leave you with permanent scars.

"That's a great idea!"

Thank you Hilary. She should seriously get a lump of coal for Christmas. Don't get me wrong, she can be a very sweet girl but today has already been one of those days. You try and listen to the Carol Killing Granger for three hours. Yes I did say Max was singing with him. Only difference is that he isn't tone deaf.

I sound like I hate my friends. I really don't, I swear. It's the company I'm keeping lately. And I don't mean the Bladebreakers. I've been hanging out with the Blitzkrieg boys a lot. That's what happens when your last piece of sanity is Kai. He sometimes takes pity on me when he's going out. He goes to see his boyfriend, and I get to be a clinger.

Yes, the stong, stotic leader of the Bladebreakers is gay. Surprised? Not really that unforeseeable. I mean for god sakes he wears a scarf all year long. His hair is just too perfect for a straight guy.

Ian is no doubt the prankster. Man, that guy is inventive. His prank on Bryan with sparkles in the blow dryer was classic. He put some hair gunk with the sparkles. Bryan couldn't get those sparkles out. It looked like he fucked a pixie. And putting hair dye in Tala's shampoo was amazing. You would think that Tala would smell the hair dye a mile away. That stuff smells horrible. Tala was a little upset that his beautiful red hair turned pink. I'll tell you, he doesn't look as threatening with extreme power puff pink. All his jokes are classics but somehow nobody ever catches on. I thought that these guys were supposed to be extremely intelligent. There some sort of conspiracy going on there.

"Ray are you coming?"

Sorry got to go. I have to stop the bombing of the tree farm. Wish me luck.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I really wish I did though.

If you do not like harsh language, you may not want to read on. Ray gets some nasty language from here on in.

Sorry about the long wait too. I got caught up in school work and sort of forgot it.

Oh .............dear....................... God, somebody up there hates me.

We have just made it to the Christmas tree lot.

Hell just broke loose. Max, Tyson and Daichi are running around screaming and arguing over which tree was best. Hilary and Kenny were trying to keep them under control but were failing miserably. I mean it would take a whole army to stop one of them. Plus all the candy canes they have been eating.

We did try to stop them but it's amazing how Max magically appears with the candy out of nowhere. I really don't want to know where the candy is stored cause if it's stored in Tyson's room, I promise you the three stooges are going to turn into mutants pretty soon.

"LET'S GET THIS ONE"

"THIS ONE IS BIGGER"

"YEAH, LET'S GET THE BIG ONE"

I turned and walked towards where the commotion was coming from. As the screaming and patter of footsteps grew louder, my face twisted in horror when I realized what tree they were going to get. I think I would rather be burned over a campfire in a sleeping bag (Yeah, I watched Friday the 13th a couple of days ago.................actually more like cowered under a blanket for an hour or two) then bring that tree home. I honestly don't think that can even fit into the dojo.

But I don't really think I have to worry about that anymore.

Three security guards came stomping past me towards the terror triplets. I guess they were a little too loud in there tree massacring ritual. Apparently on their way to the biggest tree they could find, they managed to successful knocked over a couple of smaller trees, knock down an old lady, and made sure the people in Australia could hear them.

I think that the first time anybody has ever been kicked out of a Christmas tree lot.

Fucking Kai wasn't even there that whole time. The little bastard went off to a beyblade team leader meeting or some bullshit like that. I have this odd feeling that there is no team meeting and he just went to go suck the face off his boyfriend, Miguel.

All the beyblade teams are sticking around in Japan for the Christmas season. Some stupid Christmas Gala/waste of time that's going on brought them all in town. All the teams are staying at this ritzy hotel that no normal person could possibly afford.

Obliviously Kai has a suite there for then the brat pack becomes too much for him to handle.

WHEN WILL THE YELLING STOP!!!!!!!!!! Hilary is screaming at the trio for ruining a Christmas tradition which is attracting the attention of something little scarier then security guards..........the fuzz.

Wow, did I seriously just say the fuzz? I need to cut down on my T.V. time.

Okay, seriously come back to 2009 and try to calm the hulk down before she destroys the city in rage.

RUN, FORREST, RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hilary is chasing Tyson down the street with her oversized purse. While Max and Daichi are following madly in pursuit.

I could follow them and run in the blizzard like weather or I could take a nice warm bus back to the dojo. Let me think about that for a sec.................

Yeah, so I'm waiting at the bus stop. With the most luck I have had in ages, the bus comes rolling in.

Stepping on to the death trap with wheels, I look around and see if there are any open seats by myself. I don't see any so I stand by the back doors. You know so I look cool? Nah I just don't want to be stuck near that one person with the nasty B.O. or the guy that sits there rambling to himself.

Snowflakes are so pretty. It looks like fluff falling from the sky. It's just too bad that it is wet and cold. I mean its okay for the week of Christmas then it should melt and summer should take over again.

O...M.....G, why now? I look like absolute shit and he just has to get on this bus. My hair is all knotty and wet from the stupid weather. My coat is....................... Wow I just sounded like a complete valley girl there. I'm going to jump off a bridge for that little act of girlyness.

Bryan Kutnetsov just stepped onto this god forsaken bus.

Yeah, he did nearly kill me years ago. But seriously he could do it again and I would be too busy looking at that just absolutely perfect body. I mean seriously it's not grossly muscle bound but its lean muscle a predator ready to throw me on the bed and ravish.............

Okay maybe not a good idea to keep going into that train of thought. Especially when I already feel my pants going a little tighter around a certain area.

I watched him walk down the aisle and stop right in front of me.

He smiled that ultra sexy smile of his. You know that smile that just tells you he can get up to no good.

I looked at him dazed, before I realized I was staring at him. I think I can feel the drool pooling at the side of my mouth. Oh yeah, real attractive. I pull myself together enough to smile back and nod.

He keeps smiling at me which I'm sort of creeped out about. I raise my eyebrows to question his smile.

"You missed your stop"

I look out the window and I realize he's right. I went right passed my stop.

.......................Fuck

"That's not very nice language, Kitty"

Oh shit, did I say that out loud? Damnit, I'm having no luck today. Wait, that's not true. Fortune smiled down on me when the Dangerous Three got kicked out of the Christmas tree lot.

Wait...............did he just call me kitty?

Shit, I can't even say anything because the next stop comes and if I miss this one, I'm going to be walking for a while.

"See you later"

I turn around from walking off the death trap to see Bryan giving me a small wave goodbye.

The world slips underneath as his wave shakes my world.

Or in other words I fell on my ass because I walked on ice when I wasn't looking. So I pretty much made an ass out of myself, right in-front of my only Christmas wish, Bryan.

You know, when you're thinking about what an idiot you are, you really don't realize the cold or how far or fast you have been walking.

I step into the nice toasty dojo. I lose my winter attire and step into the training area where all the whining seems to be coming from. No doubt Hilary has them training after their little stunt this morning.

I step into the room and my heart stops at the sight in-front of my eyes. It's a grizzly scene. My eyes just can't take it. I'm going to die from shock. Tell my family I loved them and tell Bryan he is the sexist being on this earth. Screw that the whole universe. With those mischievous green eyes and that just so messy violet hair......... Okay, back to reality.

What the fuck is that damn Christmas tree doing in here?

Read & Review so I don't forget about this story again.

Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Omg, I have been so busy with life, I totally forgot about this story (and my computer was broken for at least 6 months). So I had to read it over and I realized how many spelling errors I made. I will take care of that as soon as possible. I'm so sorry for taking so long

On with the story:

Holy crap, how did they manage to get that tree in here? I was positive they got kicked out of the parking lot. Or did I just imagine everything that just happened? Nooooooo, I'm pretty sure I didn't cause usually my Bryan fantasies are a little more... risqué should I say?

Hmmm I also notice something else wrong with this picture... where is everybody? Not a peep in here, it's sort of creepy.

"Bruce and Hiro came in and took them out for dinner. I told them you had something to do, I hope you don't mind."

How the hell did I miss Kai sitting at the kitchen table? I probably went deaf from all the singing earlier. Mind you, he's pretty quiet anyways but still, is it necessary to scare the shit out of me? I mean honestly it's always a little scary coming into the dojo not hearing a sound. Stevie Wonder has a better chance of getting his eye sight then the dojo being quiet for more than an hour. Better tell Kai what a lifesaver he is though.

"Thanks, it's been a long day"

Going out for dinner is a gong show with everybody. I'm honestly surprised there is a diner around here that they are allowed in. Hiro and Bruce better bring their helmets because they are in for a big surprise. It never ends well either the place is left in ruins and/or somebody gets hurt. I can't only imagine how they are going to pay for the damages. Usually Kai has to but since he obliviously isn't there, he isn't going to be paying for it. That's their problem now.

"I heard there was a problem tree shopping"

Kais' smirk grew on his face. Lucky bastard wasn't there that's why he was smiling (or as close as I've seen him get to one).

"You don't even want to know"

Rolling his eyes, he finishes his cup of coffee and turns to put it in the dish washer.

"Hiro and Bruce managed to get one anyway as you can see..."

"It's a little hard not to..."

"I'm not putting decorations on that thing"

"I'm not cleaning it up after"

Kai laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"The brats aren't going to clean it up. So you're going to be left to do it all yourself"

"You could help me"

Kai laughed again.

"You're kidding right?"

I scowled at him. He thinks that's funny? He could help me clean it up a little.

Wow, that really pissed me off.

"So how's Miguel?"

Kai's head snapped in my direction. Thaaaats right, I know Mr. Smartass. That is payback for leaving me to die with the brat pack. You have no idea how bad they really are together and quite frankly just talking about them makes me wanna puke. Anyways...

Did I forget to tell you that he has no idea that I know? Him and Miguel are trying to keep it secret. I just happened to walk in while they were getting a little hot and heavy. They were too involved in each other to notice me so I snuck out in my sneaky like fashion.

"What..."

Wow, Kai's glare could level an army. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...

"You heard me..."

Wow I sound really threatening. My voice just cracked in the middle of heard. It hasn't cracked in such a long time, why would it do it now?

Oh shit, Kai really doesn't look good. I think this is the first time I've seen him panic. Fuck, now I feel bad. I mean I don't really blame him for keeping it a secret. There are a few fellow bladers who would use it against him. The White Tigers for example. They aren't exactly what most people would call gay friendly. And they hate Kai with a passion. But they honestly get it from the village.

The village is very small and very old fashioned. And it definitely wouldn't survive if they encouraged gays. So therefore village elders don't take to kindly to them. And they pound the old values of the village into the younger generations' heads.

Even if anybody we're gay, they wouldn't say a damn word and marry a woman. Before I left the village, one boy was accused of being gay (by are very own Mariah because he had absolutely no interest in her, and I see why), and he was beaten to death. Scary shit huh?

And people wonder why I left...

"I won't tell anybody"

Hey, I can't imagine what his family would do if they found out that he was gay. He would be gone so fast plus the fact that we probably would never find his body or any trace of what happened to him. I thought my life sucked... Till I met him.

Kai looks relieved. He doesn't look too good when he's in a panic frenzy. Probably because he's the cool, calm, collected one of the groups.

"Thank you"

Kai finishes putting his dish into the dishwasher. It felt sort of good getting that out. It felt wrong watching him sneak off and knowing exactly what he's doing. But since he knows that I know I think I'll ask him something that has been bothering me for a while...

"Soooooooo how's the sex?"

A plate comes flying at my head at the speed of light; I guess I crossed the line.

I might as well push it, right?

"Awwww look, you look so cute when you blush! I should tell Miguel to screw you more; it would help your mood improve. I gotta know, is he big?"

Yes, I am slightly suicidal but this is too great of an opportunity to give up. Kai is redder then a cherry tomato. He's probably going to kill me but it's worth it.

Our attention is quickly diverted to the front door. The brat pack is back. Kai quickly recovers from his embarrassment and puts his mask back on. Man, he's amazing for being able to do that.

"That was so good"

"Well, it better have been because that cost a fortune"

"We might have to remortgage the house"

"Ha-ha very funny"

"Time to decorate the tree"

Can't we just chop the tree into firewood? We could roast chestnuts and sing... wait scratch singing. But we could still have fun WITHOUT putting that monstrosity up.

Running and screaming for the Christmas boxes isn't really necessary. All they bring is dust and filth. Not to mention headaches, trying to find the boxes they are looking for.

Kai has long since walked out of here to head back to his hotel. Lucky jerk.

I don't even want to think of what tomorrow will bring.

"Hey, I found the mistletoe"

Yep, not even going to think about it.

Sorry that this chapter might turn out like crap. But at least it's something, right?

R&R please so I don't lose my writing motivation

Thank you


End file.
